


Renewing Loyalties

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-09
Updated: 2010-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Darla returns to the Master</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renewing Loyalties

Kneeling before him, she looked up with adoration. 

“The prodigal Childe returns,” the Master said, yanking at Darla’s hair. “Did you think you’d be welcomed back with open arms as one of the elect to sit at my right hand?” 

That’s exactly what she’d thought. He was trapped, weak, in need of allies and she’d always been a favorite. “Master, I…” 

“Hush,” he said, placing a finger over her lips. “Perhaps, if you show me you can be obedient,” he snarled the final word, “I may decide to be magnanimous.” 

Darla’s fists clenched as she waited for the first blow.


End file.
